Mokuton Heir
by IronDragon524
Summary: Senju Naruto is the grandson of Senju Hashirama and the only other person to manifest Mokuton. Mokuton Naruto possible Chakra Chain Naruto if no one hates it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, back with a new fic! For the record, in this story, Naruto and Sasuke are a year older than canon, and Hashirama is Naruto's grandfather. For this reason, Tsunade is Kushina's older sister, and they are Hashirama's daughters. Also, Naruto has Mokuton. In addition, the Uchiha don't plot a coup and Itachi doesn't massacre them. If you like it, review. If you hate it, review, and tell me why, don't just say I suck or something.**_

"Ugh. I have to get some new clothes." Ten-year-old Senju Naruto said to himself. "The Academy starts back up again tomorrow, and Ojisan wouldn't be very happy. He'll probably give me a long lecture on the Hi no Ishi." his grandfather, the legendary Shodai Hokage Senju Hashirama, was overseeing the boy's training as he was the only person to inherit Hashirama's legendary kekkei genkai, the Mokuton.

Running his hand through his vibrant red hair, which he got from his mother and grandmother, but got the spikiness from his father, he began walking home. As he walked through Konohagakure no Sato, many people, civilian and shinobi alike, stopped to bow to him with a quiet "Senju-sama." he chuckled and said; "That's not necessary." suddenly, a boy with spiky brown hair and two red marks on his cheeks crashed into him while looking over his shoulder. "Unh! Who…" the boy said before looked up and seeing the deep blue eyes of the Senju heir staring back at him.

Scrambling to his feet, the boy managed to stammer; "Sorry, Senju-sama!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "That's okay. You're the Inuzuka heir, Kiba, right?" the boy nodded. "Hai, Senju-sama!" he said. The redhead smiled. "Call me Naruto. I'm only one year older than you, so let's be friends, okay?" he asked the feral-looking boy. Kiba nodded and ran away, eager to brag to his sister about what had just happened. Naruto saw a small white puppy, and grinned. "_Must be his ninken." _he thought.

Walking past the Uchiha compound, which ironically was next to the Senju compound, he saw the Uchiha heir, Sasuke. Sasuke was his age, and he turned to face Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, you got time for a quick spar?" he asked. Naruto grinned. Sasuke and his older brother Itachi, who had relinquished his claim to the seat of the clan head to join the ANBU, broke the typical Uchiha attitude of arrogance and overconfidence in their Sharingan. There were a few others like that, including their mother Mikoto, Naruto's godmother and best friend to his mother, and Akane, another member of the Uchiha clan who was his age.

"Oi, Naruto! Did you hear me?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto was shaken from his thoughts by Sasuke's words and shrugged. "I guess I have time." he said. Getting into their stances, Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Sasuke sunk into the stance for the Uchiha Interceptor Fist, while Naruto got into a traditional Goken stance (Lee's stance). Naruto rushed forward and swung his leg up in a roundhouse kick. Sasuke blocked it with his forearm, but instantly regretted it as he felt the impact from his friend's shin. Using his other hand, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's leg and attempted to flip him, but Naruto twisted, placed his hands on the ground, and rolled, throwing Sasuke instead. While Sasuke was lying on his back, Naruto walked over and helped his friend up. Sasuke scowled. "Guess Nii-san was right. You can't beat a Senju's physical energy." he said. Naruto chuckled. "Guess not." he said. "I have to go now; Kaa-san says it's time to eat." Sasuke said as Mikoto called from the door of their house. Naruto nodded and waved to his friend before running home himself.

Entering his house in the center of his clan compound, he arrived just in time to see his mother Kushina arguing with his Aunt Tsunade while his father Minato and his Uncle Dan played shogi. "Hi everybody, I'm home!" he yelled. Suddenly he was tackled by a blur of orange and yellow. "Nii-san!" the blur cried as it crashed into him, knocking him over. "Oi, Mito! What did I tell you about tackling your brother?" Kushina yelled from across the room before going back to her argument.

As Naruto hefted his little sister off of him she hugged him. He stared at her. She got their father's blonde hair, but she kept it in pigtails like their aunt, and she got their mother's violet eyes. "What, Nii-san? What's wrong?" she asked. He was staring at the six whisker marks on her face. The Sandaime had sacrificed himself to perform the Shiki Fuin on the Kyuubi no Kitsune, sealing it into Mito.

Just then, a figure cleared his voice from the back of the room. An old, tan-skinned man with waist-length, straight, graying brown hair walked in. "Ojisan!" Naruto yelled. "Everyone, take a seat." he said. After everyone was seated at the dinner table, he spoke, his face serious. "Now, as we all know, Naruto starts his final years at the Academy tomorrow. So…" everyone tensed up. Hashirama's face broke into a massive grin. "We're going to Ichiraku's to celebrate!" he yelled. Everyone except Kushina, Naruto, and Mito anime fell, while they just fist pumped in excitement. "Wait. Where's Baa-chan?" Mito asked, not wanting to go without her namesake.

"C'mon, Baa-chan!" Mito called. A tall woman in a long white kimono held with a purple obi walked into the room. Her formerly red hair, now faded to pink with her age, flashed. Mito Uzumaki stepped out into the living room. "Okay. Let's go." she said.

As the Senju family walked through the village, people all over bowed to them. At one point, all Kushina and Mito would have gotten would have been glares since Kushina also held the Kyuubi, before Mito. She had had the demon ripped from her, only her vitality inherited from her mother's clan keeping her alive, before Minato and the Sandaime had defeated the beast. Since then, Minato had been declared the Yondaime Hokage, meaning that Naruto and his sister were related to three of the four Hokage, the Nidaime being their granduncle.

Once at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, they were greeted by the owner's daughter, Ayame. "Hey, guys." she said, the Senjus being usual customers at her family's shop. Looking at Hashirama, Kushina, Naruto, and Mito, she said "The usual?" they nodded. She then turned to take the rest of the family's orders.

Half an hour later, Tsunade, Dan, Minato, and Mito Sr. were staring at the four ramen addicts. Hashirama had eaten five bowls, Naruto had eaten ten, Kushina had eaten twenty, but the winner was Mito Jr. who ate a whopping thirty bowls of ramen. As the clan left, the Ichirakus smiled.

The next day, Naruto left early to reach the Academy. As he arrived, he walked into his classroom and sat down. Sasuke walked in a few minutes later. Suddenly, a scar-faced chuunin with brown hair done up in a spiky ponytail shunshin'd into the room. "Hello everyone, my name is Umino Iruka, and welcome to your final Academy years! Let's introduce our class." Everyone went around the room, stopping at a boy with long brown hair and the pale eyes of the Byakugan. "My name is Hyuga Neji. I am the heir of the Hyuga clan, son of Hyuga Hizashi. My hobbies include training and playing with my cousin Hinata." his stoic expression broke into a small smile when he mentioned his cousin's name. Sasuke was next. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm the heir of the Uchiha clan, son of Uchiha Fugaku. My hobbies include drawing and training with my best friend." he said. Naruto stood up. "My name is Senju Naruto. I am the heir of the Senju clan, grandson of Senju Hashirama. My hobbies include practicing my kekkei genkai and sparring with Sasuke." he said before sitting down.

_**Two years later**_

"Okay class, today we will administer your final exams, beginning with the written portion." Iruka said. After getting their papers, Sasuke nodded to Naruto. Over the past two years, due to their daily sparring and training, Sasuke had managed to awaken the first level of his Sharingan, having one tomoe in each eye. Using this, Sasuke had detected the genjutsu on the paper, and informed Naruto. They began to answer the questions.

Afterwards, they had their taijutsu test. With Naruto's lineage, his stamina was insane, and he went through the entire exam, three fights with other students and trying to take Iruka's forehead protector, without slowing down once. Sasuke was able to predict the student's moves with his Sharingan, and Neji just had pure taijutsu skill.

For the ninjutsu portion, Naruto made a Mokuton Kage Bunshin and was passed. He had grown his hair out, so it was less spikey, and he tied his black-cloth forehead protector under his bangs, similar to his father, but straighter.

Sasuke's hair retained a duck-butt shape, which he often griped about, but dealt with, and had two long bangs on either side of his face (Sasuke's Shippuden haircut, I just like it better.)

They were walking home, and Sasuke turned around. "Naruto, let's spar, no holds barred." he said. Naruto shrugged. "So, I guess that means ninjutsu too, huh?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto shrugged an okay.

Putting his hands in the Snake seal, Naruto yelled; "Mokuton: Soseiji Mokuzo Kogake! (Wood Release: Twin Wood Gauntlet) dark wood started forming a shell around Naruto's arms and shoulders, until they were surrounded. Sasuke threw a kick, but Naruto just blocked it and Sasuke's shin bounced painfully off his arm. "Shodai-sama's wood was never that dense." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. "We realized that every Mokuton user manifests a different type of wood. My grandfather manifests good old sturdy oak. I manifest ironwood, the densest kind of wood found anywhere.

Sasuke went through the Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger seals, before yelling; "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.), and exhaled a giant fireball in an attempt to burn the wood off of Naruto.

As the smoke cleared, there were no signs of even a slight singe on Naruto's wooden arms, but he dispelled them and the two ran toward each other, but a dark figure appeared in their path.

_Who is it? You'll see. Bye. _

_IronDragon524_


	2. First Ninja Days

_**Okay. Back, and… um, just enjoy **_

The figure grabbed the two boys by their ears, and they fell to the ground. Looking up, Naruto saw none other than Uchiha Akane. "_Oh man, she's pretty._" the redhead thought. _"Where did that come from?_" Akane shook her head. "I swear, you two would kill each other if it wasn't for me." she said, exasperated.

Sasuke jumped to his feet angrily. "Hey, we were fine Akane!" he shouted. Akane sighed. "Sasuke, how many times have you beaten Naruto in taijutsu?" Sasuke started counting. "One… shut up!" he yelled. Akane giggled. She turned to Naruto, and he flinched. "And YOU… you have some cool techniques, that's true, but then you get stuck facing the Sharingan, and at the risk of sounding like a stereotypical Uchiha, you don't want that." she said. Naruto barely heard her.

"_Her hair looks so soft… Dammit! Get a hold of yourself!_" the redheaded Senju thought. "Whatever, I hope I'm not on your team." she said. Naruto's face fell. "I'd never get a chance to show off my skills before the two of you took down the enemy." Naruto's face broke into a wide grin and he put his hands behind his head.

The next day, Naruto woke up early and put on a new set of clothes he had bought the day before. It consisted of a black, high-collared, sleeveless cloak with a green, leaf pattern around the bottom edge and the kanji for "forest" on the back. He wore this open, showing the black tank top with the green Senju crest that he wore under it, displaying the muscles on his arms. (Think Minato's coat with leaves instead of flames.) He then pulled on his black pants, which he held with his specially-made belt, and black wristbands. (He doesn't need shuriken or kunai, similar to Gaara, since he can just generate it with Mokuton.) He then took the katana his grandfather had bought him and strapped it to his back with a green sash. Tying on his headband, he went downstairs.

As he was walking through the hall of the Senju main house, he caught his Aunt Tsunade's fist when she tried to punch his mother but missed, dodged his father's Hiraishin kunai when he threw it to distract his Uncle Dan from their shogi game, and dodged his sister's attempt to tackle him by performing a Kawarimi.

When he actually reached the Academy, he took his seat, and Iruka smoke shunshin'd into his normal position. "Okay class, today we will give you your squad assignments. First up is Team One." Iruka said. Naruto just rolled his eyes. "Team Two is still in rotation, so Team Three will be Senju Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuga Neji." he said. The three clan heirs perked up. "We feel that having a team comprised of the heirs to Konoha's three most famous clans will be a good setup." he said. "Your jonin sensei will be Uchiha Mikoto." Sasuke flinched. Naruto laughed and elbowed his friend in the ribs. "Your mom's our sensei! Oh, this is going to be fun." he said. Neji smirked.

Later, as Mikoto walked into the room, she smiled. "Will Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji come with me?" she said. After she left, Sasuke walked up to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, there must have been some mistake. Why is my mother my sensei?" he asked. Iruka shrugged. "Maybe because you have the most difficult kekkei genkai to handle, and she can help, I'm not really sure." the scar-faced man said.

Outside, the raven-haired jonin turned to her three students. "Okay, so we're going to wait for Team Five, and then we're going to introduce ourselves, and we'll have our first mission tomorrow." she said. Suddenly, a man in green spandex with a bowl cut and remarkably thick eyebrows appeared. He was followed by a boy who looked like his mini-me, a girl with her hair in two buns, resembling a panda, and last, was none other than Uchiha Akane.

"Hello, my youthful friends! My name is Gai, and this is my team! Meet Lee, Tenten, and Akane!" he said. Naruto put his hands behind his head. "Okay Naruto, you're first." Mikoto said. The redhead stood up. "My name is Senju Naruto. I like ramen, my family, and meditating in the forest." he sat down. Sasuke introduced himself, then Neji, and then Gai's mini-me rose. "My name is Rock Lee. I like training, practicing, and exercising." he said. Everyone except Gai sweat dropped. "_Those are basically three words for the same thing._" Naruto thought.

Gai, however, simply ran up and gave the boy a hug. "LEE!" he cried. "GAI-SENSEI!" the boy yelled. "LEE!" "GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GAI-SENSEI!" they continued to yell. Suddenly an image of a beach sunset appeared, and everyone tried to break the evil genjutsu.

The next day, as the three clan heirs appeared at the training field, Naruto took off his cloak and hung it on one of the three posts. As he stretched, Mikoto walked in. "Your test is going to be to find the two kunai I hid around this field. Only two of you will pass." Neji had his Byakugan activated, and saw her chakra shift, indicating she was lying. He nodded to his teammates, and Naruto put his hand on the ground. When he sensed the kunai in the ground, he nodded to Sasuke, and the black-haired genin dashed off to get the throwing knives.

Upon Sasuke's return with the kunai, Mikoto nodded approvingly. "Well done. You perfectly understood the true test immediately, and used each of your abilities to pass." she said. The three grinned. "Team Three will have our first mission tomorrow!" Mikoto said.

"Autumn Leaf here, I'm in position." Naruto said into his headset.

"Raven here, ready." Sasuke said.

"White Eye, ready to go." Neji said.

"Okay team, wait, GO!" Mikoto shouted to her team. The three genin rushed forward, and Naruto clapped his hands into the snake seal. "Mokuton: Mokuzai Ori! (Wood Release: Wood Cage!)". Suddenly, a wooden cage sprung out of the ground and trapped a small figure. "Neji! Knock it out!" he yelled. Neji rushed the target with a weak juuken strike to the chest. "There. Not enough to kill it, but we should be able to take it back." he said.

Naruto sighed. "All this over a stupid cat! Kami, I hate that thing!" he yelled. Neji put his hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Calm yourself Naruto. Hate is the path to the dark side." he said.

_**XD sorry about the Star Wars reference, but I just couldn't resist. So, I'm going to have two polls right now. I'm not going to do this often, but for right now, here's the first one. **_

_**Chakra Chain Naruto **_

_**Chakra Chain Mito (She is going to be important in this story.) **_

_**No Chakra Chains. **_

_**Second, the pairing options because I'm torn. **_

_**NarutoxTemari **_

_**NarutoxSakura (I feel like I'm going to get flak if this isn't an option but I don't know) **_

_**NarutoxFemHaku **_

_**So, yeah, just review to vote. **_

_**IronDragon524 **_


End file.
